Strangeness and Charm
by Miss.Maraudeur
Summary: <html><head></head>This is Halloween, this is Halloween! Collection of prompts around Halloween and Naomily.</html>


**A/N: Guys! Hellooooo! It's been ages and I know everyone is waiting for me to conclude (finally) 12 Years. But I've totally hit a black hole writing wise and I think I really do need to get my writing up and working again before I can tackle the ending of that project! I've recently gone back to school and my life has shifted quite majorly because of that! My time for fanfiction is much smaller now, you can thank the exigence of Law school for that! But I do love writing and I remember how it used to bring me such peace of mind and I don't want to abandon it totally. Which is why I'm back in a smaller and less significant "project". Hopefully it'll get me back into full writing gear! **

**So this originated as I was roaming Tumblr the other day and found a Halloween prompt post and thought "why the hell not!". I don't want to make any promises on the amount of prompts 'll post, but the post had 6 and I'm totally open to receiving more via reviews or PM or tumblr. The length of each prompt should vary ridiculously. **

**And hopefully once I'm through with Halloween, I'll move on to the closest holiday (spoiler Alert I mean Christmas and 12 years). **

**.**

**.**

**Strangeness and Charm**

**.**

**Prompt 1: **

**.**

The one thing Emily couldn't deny was that she was sweating a lot more than she had planned to.

She wasn't sure what was making it worse between her costume's many layers, the grossly humid surrounding air or her sticky rubber mask. Regardless of the actual cause, the fact remained, she was sweating like a disgusting pig. She could feel the moisture gather around her brows, falling down slowly along her temples. She could feel her damp hair stick to her forehead and to her neck. She hadn't felt this gross in a long time that was for sure.

In all honesty, she wasn't helping herself much. Katie had told her ages ago to at least take off the mask, but Emily had refused. The mask was the height of the entire costume. It was the zenith, the apex. It was the creepiest mask she'd ever seen and that was exactly what Emily loved about it.

Halloween had always been one of her favourite holiday but unlike so many girls her age (her dearest sister included), Emily had always refused to dress up as something sexy. It wasn't the point of Halloween. Even as a child, Emily had wanted to dress up creepily to her mother's horror and now that she was actually old enough to make her costumes all on her own they were just getting creepier every year.

Besides, it wasn't as if Emily could just take off her mask now after sweating in it for hours. She was most likely red-faced and shinny underneath. Definitely not a look she wanted to sport.

No. Emily would not take the mask off. She would however take a small break in the privacy of one of the upstairs bathroom and freshen up.

The small girl was unfamiliar with the house. It was... Actually, Emily had no idea whose house it was. All she knew was that Katie had dragged her with the promise that her mate's mate's girlfriend was practically half lesbian and would undoubtedly invite plenty of her fanny licking mates. As crude as the description had been, it had actually been enough to convince Emily. Whether because it was the first time since she had come out that Katie was actually displaying complete comfortableness with her orientation or because she actually genuinely wished she'd meet someone interesting, it didn't matter much. She had still asked Katie if she was sure the girl was "half lesbian"- if there even was such a thing. Katie had rolled her eyes in response and proclaimed that the girl hit on _her_ all the time despite having a boyfriend so that was that. Emily had accepted the explanation.

So that was how she'd found herself here, in some stranger's enormous house, trying to find the bathroom. She walked, slightly wobbly, her brows furrowed under the rubber as she tried to see something in the darkness of the second floor. And just as she'd been trying to find a light switch, the ceiling fixture lit up and she came face to face with a dark and crooked figure.

"Jesus!" she yelped, her heart doing a full somersault before settling down slightly.

"Oh _shit_ sorry!" the shape apologised, sounding a bit surprised herself (for the voice had definitely been a she).

Emily breathed a bit laboriously and swallowed slowly before chuckling.

"No that's... that's okay," she mumbled, her limbs shaking ridiculously.

"I didn't mean to frighten you!" the girl said.

Emily snorted as she finally took the time to take in the other girl's costume. She was wearing a shabby looking suit with shorts and knee socks on the bottom. Her face was also covered by a mask, a creepy as hell mask that looked like a melted doll face.

"You sure? Because I'd have thought it was the intention," Emily teased with a smile, only remembering afterwards that the girl couldn't see it.

"Wha-? Oh! My costume you mean? Yeah! I guess that _was_ the intention! So it's working then?"

"Christ yes!" Emily laughed. "And here I thought _I_ was creepy! Is that a typical vintage costume?" she inquired.

She didn't see it, but when the girl nodded enthusiastically and cried out a "yes" of joy, Emily felt _certain_ that she was smiling widely. Her heart warmed at the thought.

"So you don't think it's too off-putting?" the girl asked happily. "Because Ef- that's the mate I came here with- thinks I'm scaring everyone away with this attire."

Emily chuckled and shrugged.

"Well you _did_ scare the shit out of me, but you've yet to scare me away..." the small girl said, surprised to hear the notes of flirtation in her voice.

She heard the other girl chuckle in response and the next second a hand was presented in front of her.

"I'm Naomi," the girl provided, stepping a tad close, permitting Emily to see apart from a mane of blonde hair framing the girl's mask, a set of gorgeous icy blue eyes.

_"A blue-eyed blonde?"_ Emily thought to herself, her heart making yet another flip. She liked blue-eyed blondes.

"Emily," she introduced herself, noting how deep her voice had fallen just then.

She cleared her throat and squeezed the girl's offered hand. It felt soft in hers and Emily bit her bottom lip secretly.

"Nice to meet you, Emily," the blonde said, grinning (or at least Emily _felt_ like she was grinning).

And she wasn't sure if it was because the handshake had lasted a tad too long, or because there seemed to be something glinting in the blue eyes of the other girl or simply because she was a bit tipsy, but Emily felt herself flush all over. It was a good thing, after all, that she was wearing a full face mask.

They stared at each other and something in Naomi's demeanour seemed so at ease that it made Emily feel a bit self conscious. They stared for probably too long because they eventually started giggling.

"So... Emily..." the girl purred as the small girl shivered. "What brings you here?"

"My sister actually," she replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah? Does she have as nice a costume as you?" the blonde inquired.

"God no!" the petite laughed. "She's dressed as Daisy Duke. I think she believes it's an _exotic _costume because it's American..." she provided with an eye-roll.

Naomi chuckled and shook her head.

"Oh my God!"

"Yeah!"

They laughed together for a bit until Naomi spoke again.

"I don't know why people do that, dress up sexily, I mean... it's _Halloween_! It's _supposed_ to be scary! I mean, you can dress up as a slag every other day of the year!"

"I _know_! That's what I _always_ tell Katie!" Emily shouted happily.

"And she doesn't agree?"

"She does, but her answer to that is also why dress up sexy 364 days a year when you can do it 365," Emily explained with another eye-roll.

Naomi laughed loudly at that.

"Your sister sounds absolutely lovely," she teased gently.

"She has her moments. Makes great conversation topic though," she quipped back.

"Hum, 'Suppose" Naomi hummed.

Silence fell again between them and Emily bit her lip. She wondered for a second why this was her first time running into Naomi tonight. Her cheeks flushed beet red when her next thought was that it was a pity she hadn't run into the girl sooner.

"So, where d'you... Oh Christ!" Naomi interrupted herself.

"What?"

"Have I, did you like need to go somewhere? Were you looking for the bathroom? Shit! I didn't mean to keep you!" the blonde apologised.

"Oh don't! You're not keeping me! I _was_ going to the bathroom but just for a breather! This mask is _hot_," she confessed.

"You sure? Cause I can-"

"I'm sure," Emily interrupted gently.

"Oh, good then," Naomi nodded. "Well maybe... " She stopped a few seconds. "Maybe... would you fancy joining me for a fag? And bit of fresh air too?"

Emily bit her lip again, her heart soaring excitedly before she nodded. If she was honest with herself, there really wasn't anywhere else she wanted to be more than in the blonde's company.

"Great!" Naomi exclaimed in a way that made Emily believe she must have been smiling widely again. "Well then... let's go," she said and started walking back down the stairs, Emily following her readily.

If this big house was a complete maze to Emily, it didn't seem to be for Naomi for she navigated them easily, turning around and grabbing the petite's hand when the crowd became thicker. Emily's heart beat deafeningly in her ears and she was happy then for the loud music because she felt sure her heart would have been plainly audible if not for it.

A few seconds later, they were stepping through a patio door and into the dark garden. Naomi kept the petite's hand in hers to Emily's delight as they walked further from the house and deeper into the garden.

"You're not going to cut me up in pieces and stash my body into different bushes, are you?" Emily teased when they could no longer distinguish the music in the distance, but only hear the sound of the bass.

Naomi chuckled and squeezed the girl's hand.

"Who knows..." she shot back.

"No, seriously. I'm quite attached to my limbs," Emily whined.

"Oh shut it!" Naomi giggled, before stopping.

As if reluctantly, half a beat late, she let go of Emily's hand. The petite would have lied if she said she wasn't disappointed. The next second though, Naomi had lifted the bottom end of her mask, just enough to free her mouth and Emily's disappointment left her in a flash. Because, really, it had to be said that the actual sight of the blonde's smile was more than welcoming.

Emily's stomach flipped, when the beautiful pinks lips curved into a smirk. She was so in trance actually that she hadn't even noticed Naomi digging into her jacket's front pocket to get a fag and a lighter. She did notice though when the blonde's perfect lips parted to accommodate the cigarette. Emily gulped nervously.

"D'you smoke?" Naomi asked, handing over the cigarette.

Emily lifted the bottom of her own mask- a flare of pride erupting in her chest when Naomi bit her bottom lip in response- and placed the fag between her own lips. She almost moaned when she tasted something awfully close to cherries on the paper filter.

"Only socially," she answered in a smoke provoked squeak.

Naomi nodded and grabbed the cigarette back. Their fingers brush and Emily felt herself heat up.

"So... _Emily_," Naomi said after a moment of silence. "Could I... Well, I'd quite fancy getting to know you. You think you'd mind?"

The petite shook her head, her cheeks red and her lips curved into a pleased smile.

"Only if I get to ask you things as well though," she said as an afterthought.

"Course!" Naomi confirmed readily. "Alright then... hum... If you had to dedicate your life to one cause, what would it be?"

Emily stared for half a second and chuckled.

"Wow! You don't mess around with questions, do you?" she teased.

"Not really no... besides... I could always ask you your favourite colour, but at the end of the day I don't give a toss if you fancy orange or whatever, you know? That doesn't make me _know_ you much, does it?"

Emily nodded.

"I see your point," she conceded. "For your information though, my favourite colour is yellow. And as for a cause... I think homelessness. I just... I find it so _heartbreaking_ you know? How horrible it must be to sleep outside when it's freezing... Having no place to actually call _home_. People looking down on you as if you're vermin. It's... it's _awful_."

Naomi tilted her head to the side curiously, a soft smile on her lips. Emily blushed under the stare and bit her bottom lip.

"What about you?" she asked to diffuse the slight tension.

"Oh no!" Naomi giggled. "You can ask questions, but you can't just throw back all _my_ questions! Make up your own woman!"

Emily giggled and shook her head.

"Okay, hang on... Okay, hum... What is the one thing you're really happy you've done?"

"Coming to this party," Naomi shot back immediately, sending a sly grin to the petite.

Emily blushed harder and shove the other girl playfully, her fingers burning at the contact. Naomi giggled and when she righted herself, Emily noticed she was a bit closer then she'd been before.

"Seriously, though..." Emily pushed.

Naomi nodded and paused for a moment.

"That's a tough one Ems..." she whispered, the nickname falling so easily from her lips that it really felt like they'd known each other years instead of minutes. "I... I guess... Never giving up on my mum..." the girl said quietly. "We... we had a bit of a rough patch a few years ago, but... I knew she loved me. And... well... I trusted her. If I hadn't well... I'd be... alone."

Naomi finished with a shy smile and Emily liked her all the more for the heartfelt and honest answer she had given.

"Wow..." she murmured. "Thanks for sharing this with me," she acknowledge. But permit me to say I can't imagine how a girl like you could ever be alone."

Naomi grinned and shrugged.

"I'm not a very open person," she explained. "Guess you're somewhat of an exception," she precised after a few seconds of thought.

"I'm glad," Emily said warmly, letting her hand rush forward and her fingers brush the blonde's arm.

Naomi licked her lips slowly and Emily gulped. A second later though she was carrying in on.

"What's one of your biggest fears?" she asked.

And because Naomi had been so honest, Emily let the first thing that had popped up into her head come out.

"That my mother won't ever love me as much as she did now that I've come out... That she'll always be a bit... disappointed in me..." the petite choked with a frown.

She bit her lip then when her throat squeezed uncomfortably. She felt a hand on her shoulder and lifted her gaze. Naomi gave her a warm smile and Emily just had to match it.

"That's rubbish. I don't know you much, but... well, if what I _do_ know is representative of the rest, I'm sure your mother is plenty proud of you and not disappointed."

"I don't know if that's true," Emily said with a sight. "But thank you for saying it."

Naomi nodded and grin.

"Your turn then," she quipped and just like that they kept on playing.

Maybe an hour later, they were still playing more or less, having sat on the grass a good while ago. Emily had drawn her knees to her chest and was enveloping her legs with her arms while Naomi was sat back, her arms behind her and her legs extended.

Despite the short time they'd known each other, the conversation had flowed easily. Like they weren't half strangers met at a random Halloween party. They'd talked about serious stuff, stuff Emily didn't just tell anyone. She wasn't sure why she could share all of it with Naomi, why it felt safe and normal to do so. Maybe another hour into their conversation Naomi emitted a theory.

"Maybe it's the masks," she said with a shrug.

"The masks?"

"Yeah... Like... well... I can tell you all of this because you don't actually _know_ who I am. You wouldn't recognize me down the street or anything..."

"Oh..." Emily acknowledged. "That's... probably a good point."

They stayed quiet for a few seconds before...

"Did you want to take them off?" Emily asked a bit unsure.

"No," Naomi replied. "I... I kind of like not knowing exactly what you look like. It... It shifts my perception of you. Makes me pay attention to more than your looks although I _do_ know you've got an earth-stopping smile."

Emily blushed heavily before biting her bottom lip. She twisted a bit so that her body was facing the other girl, almost hovering above her. Then, she breathed in deeply and added:

"And I know you've got a habit of biting your cheeks and playing with your cuticles and longs delicate fingers that would be perfect for playing the piano and... and an absolutely beautiful and caring soul..."

Naomi stared at her very still. The moment seemed to stretch on forever.

"If... If you only had one thing left to do before dropping dead, what would it be?" Naomi asked softly, breaking the silence.

And without hesitation, Emily leaned over and pressed her lips against Naomi's. She felt the other girl smile instantly and so did she. She pressed herself harder and the blonde reached a hand to grab the back of her neck. The fingers danced on Emily's skin and the petite opened her mouth as she sighed happily. Naomi followed her move and their tongues met in the middle of common accord. They continued they dance together, both girl revelling in the feeling.

Neither had any idea what the other looked like, but somehow it didn't matter one bit.

Their lips parted naturally so they could both take another breath, but they stayed very close, Naomi's fingers still on the petite's neck. Just when Emily was leaning back in for another kiss though a commotion reverberated in the distance.

"Jimmy you fucking little _shit_" a voice shouted. "Get these fuckers out of my sight at once and you include or I'm calling the coppers! Go _on_, _fuck off_!" she yelled again and the girls started to see people running out of the house.

When they saw a dishevelled middle age redheaded woman follow them out with a golf club she was swinging at everyone in sight, they understood why.

"Shit..." Emily mumbled. "I better find my sister..."

"Yeah... and me my mates..."

Emily bit her lip nervously before getting up. Naomi got up as well. Another brief moment of silence ensued but was quickly cut by the screams of the crazed redheaded lady.

"So... huh..." Naomi mumbled.

"Naomi, I-" Emily began, but the blonde stopped her.

"Don't... just... tonight was perfect Ems... so... thanks," she said with a genuine smile.

"Yeah thanks," Emily echoed. "Maybe... maybe I'll see you again one day.," she said with all the hope she truly felt in her heart.

Naomi smirked and gave her a quick nod.

"I do hope you'll manage to recognize me when that happens! I any case, thanks for the wonderful evening."

She hesitated a little, but then leaned forward and kissed Emily softly one last time before moving back, licking her lips and disappearing in the crowd with a grin on her lips. Emily grinned and shook her head before setting off to find Katie.

She travelled through the crowd as effectively as she could, her lips and heart still reeling from the blonde's kiss. How weird to think she hadn't even seen her face.

After a few minutes, she found Katie who almost leaped when she in turn saw Emily.

"Emsy! Thank fuck you're here! Cook!" Katie yelled behind her shoulder. "I've got her let's go!"

A second later, a ruffled looking boy appeared next to them. He was wearing shorts and braces with no shirt underneath. His neck was covered in lipstick, his eyes red and heavy and a crumpled spliff hanging from his lips. He grin widely at Emily.

"A'ight puppet, let's go," he said good naturelly before grabbing Katie's hand and making a run for it when the redheaded woman appeared behind them, her eyes falling on him immediately.

"I'm gonna fuckin' _kill_ you, you fucking bastard!"

The boy, Cook she presumed, only laughed and they ran. They stopped a fair few meters away, Cook breathing heavily through a guffaw of laughter.

"Fock me this was priceless!" he said sounding highly amused.

Emily pulled off her mask completely to make it easier to breathe and looked at him funnily.

"Know her?" she asked, her breath laboured.

"Me focking mum. Crazy old hag, innit?"

Emily smirked and shook her head.

"You didn't tell her you were throwing a party?" Katie asked.

"Nope. Also, I don't live there anymore," he explained with a wicked grin.

Emily and Katie both laughed loudly and Cook looked proud.

"Right, if you two birdies wouldn't mind, I'd fancy findin' the rest of me mates, yeah?"

They both shrugged noncommittally and followed him as he muttered 'they shouldn't be far'.

The minute they'd started walking, Emily's good mood dropped. It had seemed a good idea at the time not to see Naomi's face and not to get her number or anything. It had seemed almost romantic and so mysterious. Now though, Emily was faced with the very tangible reality that she'd never see the girl ever again and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Because she couldn't deny that the blonde had been ridiculously perfect. And she had liked her. Very much indeed. And that was even before she'd kissed her.

Her face fell more and more and eventually Katie nudged her.

"You okay? You seem a bit... put out," she asked concerned.

"I'm fine, it's just... I was chatting with this girl earlier and... well..."

"Didn't get her number?" Katie inquired.

Emily shook her head.

"I... I don't even know what she looks like," she admitted. "She was wearing a mask so..."

"Oh... well..." Katie replied frowning. "Cheer up, maybe she was a total mong!"

Emily frowned and shook her head.

"Oh come on Ems! It was just _one_ girl!"

"Yeah, but-" she started saying, but never finished for Cook had started yelling loudly.

"Guys! This is them! My mates! Come on twins, come meet my best people!" he shouted before going to the group at a jog, yelling and jumping up and down as he went.

Katie and Emily followed and the second they were close enough Cook made the introductions.

"This is my best best mate Freddie," he presented first a broad grin on his face. "And the hot brunette here is his girl Effy," he continued. "Oh and- get out of the fockin' shadow will you!- This, this is my best much muncher, Naomi!"

And just as Cook said the name, the girl did come out of the shadows and Emily's heart skipped a beat. Their gazes met and the petite's cheeks flared. Her mask was in her hands now and even if the petite hadn't known how she looked, there was no mistaken this was her Naomi.

"_Oh... Definitely not a mong, then,_" she thought, her legs feeling a bit wobbly.

For Naomi was everything, but ugly and although Emily had liked her anyway, it didn't hurt one bit that she was perhaps one of the most gorgeous person the petite had ever seen. Her heart sped up and her lips curved in a ridiculously pleased grin that was immediately matched by Naomi's.

"I'm Katie and this is my also muff diver sister Emily," she heard her sister say and somehow it sounded distant.

Naomi's smile turned into a smirk and for once she didn't mind her sister outing her officially one bit.

So finding the girl again had _not_ been a problem after all. Sometimes, Emily guessed, she had to be the luckiest girl on earth.

.

.

**So? Have I lost it? My writing... _thing_? Do let me know how you feel about this :) **

**Take care and have a greattttt Halloween month! **

**MM xx**


End file.
